


The Worst Month In Gwaine's Life

by ossriccchau



Series: Merlin Stories and Such [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Gwaine, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Good Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine loves the OFC, How Do I Tag, I Am Sorry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know what else to say, I have no idea how long this will be, I'm Sorry, It will probably be a mess, Magic, Nice Uther Pendragon (Merlin), OFC is the smartest person in Camelot, POV Third Person, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Reader is very smart, These tags dont even talk about what the story will be about, This idea came to me at 2 in the morning, Threats of Violence, no beta we die like men, someone please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: The worst moment in Gwaine's life happened to be when the love of his life was kidnapped, tied to a pole, yelled at, tortured, and he couldn't do anything about it or else she would be killed. Luckily, she was smart, but also the biggest idiot to ever roam the land.Gwaine cries, Lancelot wishes Merlin didn't bring him back to life, Arthur loves Merlin, Merlin is confused, Percival punches a King, Uther misses her, Morgana wants to stab someone, Elyan threatens multiple people, Leon doesn't know how this happened but honestly isn't very surprised, all the knights love her and are very protective, and Gaius just wishes his life was normal.Oh, and Uther still resents Arthur for knighting commoners, but accepts it anyways because he secretly adores all of the knights.
Relationships: Gwaine (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Stories and Such [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696675
Kudos: 15





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm writing, but thats not very new is it? 
> 
> The OC's name is Abigail, she's Arthurs little sister, Uther's daughter, and probably Uther's biggest weak spot. Gwaine is in love with her, has to hide it from Uther or else he will be banished again, and nobody wants that. This will probably be a one-shot or else I'll never finish it. 
> 
> This will probably be a massive mess, some grammar errors will also probably appear, please let me know if you see any. 
> 
> Love yous! Xoxo

To be quite frank, the knights should have seen this coming, no hunting trip ever goes so smoothly, especially when Merlin or Abigail is present. 

* * *

Abigail was just walking out of the dining hall, Arthur, Morgana and Uther will still in there, discussing something frivolous that really didn't matter all that much, but it sure as hell mattered to them. Shaking her head with a giggle, she accidentally ran into something very solid, but that was also breathing. She quickly concluded that it wasn't a wall, and winced as she looked up. 

Luckily, it was just Gwaine. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey, Gwaine." She smiled looking up at the man she was currently courting, his hands grasped her waist to keep her from stumbling, "Hi, love. Marketplace?" He asked, wanting to leave the palace and go to something entertaining. "Ah, ah, ah! We're going hunting," Arthur said as he left the dining hall. Abigail sighed, "Fine. Am I expected to join?" She asked, looking her brother in the eyes, knowing that he didn't like bringing her along because the risk of her being in danger or injured was just way too high for him to be comfortable, he didn't even like Merlin joining him and the Knights but he didn't want to wash his own dishes so brought Merlin along, he was also fun to hug. 

"Aren't you always expected to join?" Arthur asked, smirking as he walked past his twin and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We ride in an hour, Merlin will ready the horses and we will be on our way." He said, walking off to his room. She smiled, "Alright, royal backside." She smirked, "I heard that!" Arthur yelled, "You were meant to! Love you!" She called back, and leaned up to Gwaine and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in an hour." She smiled, following her Arthur, as her room was located just beside his and Merlins. 

Merlin had moved in with Arthur around a year ago, Arthur had just told his father that Merlin was moving into the servant chambers that were connected to Arthurs room, Arthur had never wanted a servant to stay in those chambers, but when he got Merlin as a manservant, he wanted Merlin by his side at all times possible. So Merlin moved a majority of his belongings into the chambers, but would sleep in Arthurs bed with him, but kept his stuff in the chambers as he didnt want to make Uther suspicious of how close they were. If Uther ever found out that Arthur was courting a servant, he would throw a fit and banish Merlin from Camelot, and if he did that, Arthur would follow him wherever he decided to go. 

The Knights of the Round Table had their rooms stationed on the floor below Arthur's, Abigail's, Uther's and Morgana's, due to these knights being his favourite, Arthur wanted them as close as possible, but Uther wouldn't allow the Knights to be on the same floor as his family, so they were allowed the next best thing. 

Gwaine smiled as Abigail walked away from him, he stared at her as she went and sighed happily. He had never actually been in love before, but if this was what it felt like, he never wanted to not be in love again. Abigail made him feel incredible, safe, wanted, everything that he never got with all of his past flings. He loved her, so much, he loved her so much that it hurt, the idea of her leaving, or her in pain, killed him. He hated it, Abigail meant the world and more to him, and he intended to keep her safe and out of harm's way. 

He knew that she could hold her own, but he also knew that Abigail's strengths lied in her brain, she was intelligent. God, she was intelligent. She wasn't a fighter, she didn't like violence, hurting anybody (even if they deserved it) it always brought her a sense of pain, and her talents were strategies, and maths and everything that Gwaine hated doing. They were a good match. A very good match. 

Gwaine knew why he was staying in Camelot and had not turned in his robes. He was loyal to Camelot and Arthur, that much he was sure of, but he was even more sure of the fact that his loyalties originally lied with Merlin, and then Abigail. He wouldn't be able to leave Camelot now, leaving Abigail, Merlin, Arthur and the rest of the knights would hurt to bad, he could never go back to just not knowing where he would sleep that night, or not knowing who would be warming his bed. All he knew was that the only person he ever wanted in his bed ever again was Abigail. 

* * *

They rode out with Arthur leading, Merlin beside him, Abigail behind them, and Gwaine beside her, with all of the other Knights behind them. Arthur would have it no other way, as the Prince and the leader, he had to be in front, Merlin being his servant was always beside him to serve him, but also because he just liked having Merlin around him, Abigail had to be behind Arthur so that he could always protect him, and Gwaine and Arthur both wanted Gwaine to be beside her for her protection. 

It was all going well, until the bandits arrived, the god forsaken bandits. Arthur didn't know why he expected it to go smoothly, but he should've known. Arthur turned to his sister, needing to know that she was okay and would be. She nodded at him, and then Gwaine turned to her, "You'll be alright, love?" he asked, she nodded at him, and turned her horse so that she would be slightly away from the rest of them. 

That obviously didn't go as plan as one of the bandits came around, wrapped his arm around her middle and hefted her onto his horse, and rode away. Once the rest of the bandits had seen that the mission had been completed, and that the asset was taken, they began to retreat. The knights seeing this, had counted this as a win, and Gwaine turned to find Abigail and began to get frantic when he couldn't see her. 

"Abigail! Abby! Love!" He called, swinging around and trying to find her, and when he couldn't he screamed for Arthur, "Arthur, she's fucking gone! Arthur!" Arthur turned to him, "What do you mean? Was she taken?" He asked, angrily stabbing his sword into the ground. Gwaine found the one of the bandits that was still breathing, hauled him up and pushed him up against a tree. "WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN HER?" He asked, holding his sword to the bandits throat, the bandit just laughed. 

"Our camp. I expect they'll be having a lot of fun with her." He laughed, and the minute Gwaine heard that, he pressed the swore more against his neck. "What do they want with her?" He asked, the rest of the knights coming up behind him, "First, obviously her body, second, she's the smartest person in Camelot is she not? Who wouldn't want someone like her." Gwaine growled, and pushed the sword into the man's neck, the blood splattering. 

* * *

When they returned to Camelot, all of the knights and Merlin went to the throne room to speak with Uther. The minute they walked in and Uther saw that his daughter was missing, he stood up, fear evident on his face. "Where is she?" He demanded, "We do not know sire, she was taken." Arthur said. 

The moment Uther heard this, he collapsed into his chair, face drawn up into a scowl, "Find her, do whatever you need, take whatever you want, whoever you want, I do not care. You find her, or you don't return." 


	2. gwaine cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say "the knights" without adding Merlin, you should just know that I loop Merlin into that as well. So when I say "the knights" Merlin is also in that :)
> 
> Also! This was her dress https://www.pinterest.com/pin/241294492515984652/ but in red!

Gwaine hadn't cried since the death of his father, years and years ago. He truly didn't think he was capable of it anymore, he had a good outlook on life, a positive one that was formed by nights spent in the tavern, teasing the other knights, hugs with Merlin, and most of all, through his relationship with Abigail. 

Yet, that night, he sobbed. He cried, and cried, until the guards outside of his room heard, and went and fetched the other knights, not really knowing what to do. One by one, the knights arrived in Gwaine's room, some of their eyes were red, showing that the possibility of them also have cried was high, lastly Arthur and Merlin arrived, Arthur had tears in his eyes, and was still crying, with Merlin rubbing his back as they walked in. Gwaine took one look at Arthur and broke down, stumbling into his arms. 

"I'm so sorry," He cried into the neck of his prince, "You have nothing to be sorry for Gwaine, her being taken was not your fault. Do not take any blame and place it on yourself," Arthur said, hugging Gwaine back strongly. Out of everyone in that room, Gwaine and Arthur obviously took her kidnapping the hardest, Abigail was the love of Gwaine's life, and was Arthur's twin sister. The rest of the knights and Merlin were obviously heartbroken, Abigail had meant so much to the rest of them as well. Every single one of those knights viewed her as a little sister, and was taking her kidnapping very hard. Slowly, the rest of the knights walked over to Arthur and Gwaine and wrapped their arms around them, wanting to provide as much comfort as possible.

It was a strange sight to behold. Gwaine was hardly ever seen without a smile on his face, or a joke or snarky comment falling from his lips, you hardly ever saw Arthur upset, and seeing him crying was hard. Arthur was strong in the face of weakness or adversity, the rest of the knights were also hardly ever seen in a moment of weakness. They were strong, they were warriors, they were trained to hide weakness, or pain, they were knights, they had to. They had to keep the people of Camelot thinking that they were strong, and could not be affected nor defeated. 

Yet, the next day when the knights and Merlin rode out to look for her, every single citizen of Camelot could feel their pain, could see it on their faces as they tried to hide the pain through a mask of anger. It was safe to say that the entire Kingdom of Camelot had been affected by their princess being taken. Abigail had always been kind to every citizen, no matter their standing or what they did for a living, she had always defended them when Uther wanted to do something unfair, she had spent her own money on those who couldn't feed themselves nor their family, she had stolen food from the kitchens to give to the less fortunate, she had done everything in her power to make sure every citizen of Camelot lived as comfortable of a life as they could. 

The citizens bowed as the knights rode off. 

* * *

Meanwhile, as the knights were looking for the camp where Abigail was being held, Abigail was tied to a pole, in her underdress, but refusing to cry or give up any information about Camelot. They had stripped her of her nice dress that was red, and had lace detailing. The bandits seemed to want Abigail to be as uncomfortable as humanly possible, as the bandits leered at her, they tied her to a pole that was in the middle of their little camp. 

In reality, their little camp was just a tiny village on the outskirts of Camelot, really not a smart place to put a princess of Camelot that you have kidnapped, but really, when are bandits known to be overly intelligent? Never. 

Abigail truly had no idea what to do, she was incredibly smart, but also a total idiot. She wasn't stupid but was an idiot, and she totally embraced that. She was clumsy, fell over a lot, way too nice for her own good, and probably felt bad for the bandits for some reason. Abigail then concluded that she did feel bad for the bandits, because how awful must your life be to feel the need to kidnap a Princess. As she was feeling remorse for their poor lives, that all suddenly went away when the leader of all of the bandits, walked forward with a knife in his hands. 

"Hey, princess." The bandit sneered, and promptly sweeped the knife across her collarbone, and the cut right away started to bleed. She didn't let a sound leave her throat, as she knew that would please the man. She wanted to whimper, or cry, or do anything, but she didn't. She didn't say anything, "You know, ignoring people is quite rude." The bandit said, she stuck her nose up at him, "And so is kidnapping people," She replied, angrily. "Ah, she speaks. What a lovely voice you have Princess Abigail," The bandit smiled, running his finger along her cheek. 

"And what an ugly face you have," She said, staring him in the eyes. She was daring, always had been, it was one of the things that bothered Uther the most because she always went and did what she had no business doing. Yet, then again, she was the son of Uther Pendragon, and the twin of Arthur Pendragon, so really, making stupid decisions was in her blood. She smiled at him, "The moment the knights of Camelot get here, you will be shredded. Enjoy that." She said, and moved her face as far away from his as she could, and the only way she could was just by turning her head. The bandit slapped her, "You will probably be shredded before that even happens, well at least after I have my fun with you," He winked at her and walked off. 

She fake gagged, "I'd rather die," She snorted, "I could make that happen," He replied, turning back to her. "If you did make that happen, you, all of your other bandit friends, and every single human being you have ever loved, will die, and their blood will be on your hands," She spat back at him, and then literally spat on him. He wiped away the spit, "You'll pay for that." He replied, angrily storming up to him," 

"Tristan! If you kill her now, you will get no information from her, or anything that you wanted." One of the other bandits said that had been watching, Tristan, as he was called, rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I will make her pay for that, and everything Uther Pendragon has ever done." Tristan replied, walking off. 

The other bandit walked over to her, "He's an arsehole, ignore him. He has not been laid in a solid four years. I'm Alain." He said, and quickly bent forward in a bow, and speedily made the ropes around her just a bit looser. "Why are you being nice to me, you're on the opposite side of me and my family." She muttered.

"I've wanted to get out of being a bandit for multiple years. Never had the possibility to, but we had never captured a noble before. I know you're fair and just, and you help everyone you can, and everything. I know you're kind, and the best Pendragon out there. I just hope that you'll be able to get me out of here when your friends and brother come and get you. I hope you can help me, but I would understand if you didn't want to help me, and it would make a great deal of sense." Alain said, looking down. 

She pondered on this for a while, "If you help me throughout this entire ordeal, I will make sure Arthur and my father grant you your freedom, you will likely be banished from Camelot for aiding or whatever in my kidnapping, but I will make sure that you end up alright. I'm assuming you can't let me out of these binds and get me off this damn pole so that I can sleep," She said, looking in his eyes. "I can't help you get out of these binds, but I can leave clues for your friends so that they can get here any faster?" Alain replied, looking her in the eyes as well. "Yes, I suppose that will be enough. Thank you, seriously." She said, and he nodded and walked off. 

This was going to be a very long day, week, month or however long she would be in these binds. 

On another note, she was hungry. 


	3. rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.

Arthur and the knights had been riding for a while, trying to find any trace as to where Abigail could’ve gone. “Here!” Leon shouted, and the knights trotted over on their horses. Leon had gotten off his horse and picked up a piece of lace. “That was part of the dress she was wearing when we left,” Gwaine said, taking the piece of lace from Leon’s hands, and he glanced at it, and all of the knights could see how sad he was as he passed the lace to Arthur. “Yeah, it was. We’re going North then,” Arthur said, and wouldn’t glance at the rest of the knights as he rode off. Gwaine sighed and shook his head, he was practically overcome with sadness, he didn’t really know what to do at this point. His relationship with Abigail meant more to him than anything, and the idea of not having her in his arms again, that fucking hurt. They followed after Arthur, and Merlin got up beside Gwaine.

“How are you doing, Gwaine? I know how Arthur is doing, and it’s really not good,” Merlin said, and glanced over at Gwaine. “I miss her, she’s the only woman I’ve ever loved, ya know? I spent so much of my life hopping from bar to bar, girl to girl, and then I came across Camelot, and everything changed. I met her, and my outlook on life, drastically changed and it was so damn confusing. I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know where I was going, but I knew that if I had her, I would be okay, and now she’s gone, and I hate it. I hate not having her with me. The next fucking time I see her, I’m marrying her, I don’t even fucking care what Uther says, or what anybody says, I’m marrying her.” Gwaine said, and Merlin nodded along, “She would marry you, Gwaine. You know it, we both do.” Merlin said and smiled over at Gwaine. “I want her for the rest of my life, for the rest of anything. I want to go through life with her, I want to have kids with her, fuck Merls, I’ve never wanted kids in my entire life, they seem like such little bastards, but I want to give her kids, I want everything for her,” Gwaine said, using a nickname for Merlin that he had used since the first month of knowing him.

The sun had set, and night had fallen, and Arthur decided to set up camp where they were. Merlin fed and watered the horses, as the knights set up camp, Merlin’s bed roll beside Arthur’s, and Gwaine looked beside his bed roll, where Abigail’s normally would be, and he sighed, sadly, and sat down by the fire. As Arthur joined him, and he looked at Gwaine from across the fire, “How are you, Princess?” Gwaine asked Arthur. “I want to rip their heads off, but other than that, pretty good.” Arthur said, and the humour was dry and angry, but Gwaine agreed. “I wanted to ask you something,” Gwaine said, and looked into his eyes. “What’s up?” Arthur asked, and threw another stick into the fire. “I want to marry Abby, more than anything. When we get back to Camelot, with her, I want to marry her.” Gwaine said, “You have my blessing. Yet, I must say, as her twin brother, if you hurt her, if you fuck with her head, if you ever even make her shed a tear, I will make you rue the day you were ever born,” Arthur said, he was being sincere in both regards, he knew that Abigail would be safe and happy with Gwaine, but he also knew that he would murder Gwaine if he ever hurt his sister. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, princess.” Gwaine said, and he stood up, and looked down at him, and said gently, “Thank you, Arthur. You’re a good man,” He said, and Arthur nodded, and smiled up at Gwaine. He had known for a while that Gwaine was going to ask his sister to marry him, and he also knew that Gwaine would make her incredibly happy, and that was really all that Arthur wanted for his sister, was for her to be happy and safe.

The next morning, Arthur woke up next to Merlin and smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he glanced around at the other knights. Gwaine had cried that night, he sobbed, and sobbed, and fuck that hurt. Hearing Gwaine cry, hurt all of the knights a great deal, and when Gwaine woke up, he smiled, but everyone could tell it was fake, but they smiled back and joked around with him, and then as they packed up camp, and rode out to the north, they stumbled upon the camp where Abigail was being held. Gwaine nearly ran into that camp, but didn’t as Leon pulled him back, and wrapped his arm around Gwaine’s chest, because if Gwaine just ran in there, nobody would end up alright.

They figured out a plan, and then executed it. It was chaotic, it was messy, was totally awfully planned, but it worked. As they chopped down the bandits, and Gwaine saw Abigail tied to a pole, and in an underdress, and she had dirt on her face, her hair was a mess, and her entire body was cut up, and she was missing her shoes, he saw red. He had never been so angry in his entire life, and he cut through the bandits like butter, disregarding all of them, and when he got to her, and there was a bandit beside her, trying to untie her, Gwaine held his sword up to his throat, until Abigail cried out, and he stopped. Hearing her seem like she was in pain, was absolutely awful, and he turned to her, “Gwaine,” She whimpered, and he nearly cried in relief, he pushed the bandit away, and untied her, and she collapsed into him. She had been standing for multiple days, and her legs were so tired, and it sucked. “Fuck, I love you,” He said, and pulled her up against him, pressing his hand to the back of her head and holding here there. And she cried, she hadn’t cried for multiple days, she didn’t want to appear weak, but then Gwaine let go of her, and turned to the bandit beside her. “No, leave him alone, he helped me,” Abigail said, and grabbed at Gwaine’s arm, and he turned to her, his eyebrow raising. “He loosened the ropes, and he left the lace for you to find, and he didn’t everything in his power to help me, let him go, please.” She pleaded, Gwaine turned to the man.

“You helped my girl, I’ll grant you pardon, but you stay out of Camelot for good, you ever come near her or Camelot ever again, I’ll cut your head off,” Gwaine said, and Alain nodded, “Thank you, Alain. Seriously. I wish you the best with everything,” Abigail said, and Alain nodded and smiled and ran off. Gwaine wrapped his arm around Abigail, and brought her over to Arthur, and Arthur smiled and laughed, and pulled her into him. “I missed you, you prat.” Abigail said, and Arthur let out a laugh, one more joyous than any of the knights, except for Merlin, had ever heard. “I love you; you will never be joining us on a hunt again though,” Arthur laughed, and hugged her closer, and tighter. Abigail laughed, “Yeah, I’m okay with that,” She said, and Arthur pulled back, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

When they arrived back in Camelot, and they got to the throne room, Uther stood, and Abigail ran into the arms of her father. He laughed, and hugged her, tight. “You had me worried sick, you will not be leaving the castle or citadel for the next many seasons,” Uther said, and she giggled and nodded against his chest. He smiled, and pulled back, and pressed a kiss to her head. Gwaine walked up to her, and Abigail snuggled herself against his chest.

They were married the next day. 


End file.
